This invention relates to a portable cooler and more particularly to an improved handle mechanism for a portable cooler of the like.
It has been common practice to provide a carrying handle for portable coolers. Recently it has also been proposed to incorporate in such coolers an arrangement whereby the handle further functions as a latch to hold the cooler lid in place. With such an arrangement the handle is pivotal or otherwise moveable between an upright carrying position and a lowered position in which the latch is released and the cover may be removed from the cooler body. If the handle is in its carrying position, it extends across the lid and obstructs access to the cooler when the lid is removed, and thus the pivotal movement to a position away from the cooler opening is desirable even if the handle does not serve the function as a latch, in addition to its normal handle function.
In a cooler in which the handle is pivotal, as aforedescribed, the handle projects outwardly beyond the cooler body when in its non-carrying position. This produces an objectional appearance and may interfere with the use and storage of the cooler. Furthermore, the previously proposed pivotal supports for the handle of the cooler have positioned the handle in a location wherein it may be easily damaged through careless handling of the cooler.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved handle assembly for a portable cooler.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cooler assembly having a pivotal handle which is concealed when not in use.